Recently, a liquid crystal display device using a lateral electric field (including a fringing field) such as an in-plane switching (IPS) mode has been put into practical use. Such a liquid crystal display device of the lateral electric field mode comprises a pixel electrode and a common electrode formed on one of substrates.
Technology of widening a viewing angle and enhancing visibility by forming a multi domain, in the liquid crystal display device of the lateral electric field mode, is known. For example, technology by which, while each of pixels forms a single domain, a multi-domain effect can be obtained by forming mutually different domains, particularly, mutually symmetrical domains between two pixels adjacent in a perpendicular direction, is known.